my_singing_monsters_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Sugerina/Monster Station
Bio: "Sugerinas despite their appearance resembling junk food, are very energetic, and encourage other monsters to eat healthy. Sugerinas never believe that sour is a flavor, no matter how hard you try to convince them." Rare Bio: "Rare Sugerinas are the more negative cousins of the common Sugerina. While they know for the fact that sour is a flavor, they never believed that sweet is a flavor." Sugerina is an Unknown Monster made by Wither of Earth, but redesigned by Jordan Botelho. Description Sugerina is a pink, feminine human-like monster with candy canes on its back. She is wearing a magenta dress, and an wrapped mint shaped head. Changes from the original colors from the redesign is that it is brighter. Its original design (By Wither of Earth) seems to have clothes that cover less of its body, longer candy canes, seems to have an hourglass-shaped body, seems to have smaller eyes, and shows part of her breasts (which is why Jordan Botelho redesigned the monster). The clothes are blue and orange. Eufalesio's redesign just have clothes that cover more of Sugerina's body, and a different facial expression, and one of its stripes are missing (that's an error). Oddly enough, the magenta color of Sugerina's shirt (which has a conveniently placed hole to show you know what), and the fact that Sugerina has no shoes tie in to the final design, where Sugerina is wearing a magenta dress, but no shoes. Elizabether's redesign has the canes as antennas, and has a similar pose to Flobot (not the Jordan design). And it is meditating. Sugerina4.png|Here it is. Elizabether's. 597px-Egypt_governorates_blank_kindlephoto-1177720177.png|Rare Sugerina redesign by Elizabether. Rare Sugerina compared to the common Sugerina is paler than the common Sugerina, and has 4 arms and 4 candy canes on her back. She sports a dark gray dress, and barely any colors. Changes from the original colors is that it's brighter. The Alternate Common variant's design sort of resembles an ocarina. It only has one eye and retains the "hair" and the same colors. It has 6 holes on the top and 6 holes on the bottom. The bottom has 4 stripes. The Alternate Rare variant's design however seems to be very different, still having the common variant's "hair", and is now wearing a skull, and it's on blue fire. It retains the same colors. Song Sugerina has an angelic sound that is a bit lower than Candelavra's sound. Its Alternate Form sounds like an ocarina, like Krillby & Lavarina. Name Origin Sugerina’s name possibly comes from the combination of the words, “sugar”, referring to its element, and “ballerina”, referring to its humanoid form. The alternate form’s name origin is the combination of the words, “sugar”, and a corruption of the word, “ocarina”. Notes * Sugerina is one of the few Unknown Monsters that is not Jordan's. * Rare Sugerina is a fan of everything dark, scary, and sad, which is supposedly the opposite of what the common version is a fan of. * Rare Sugerina's favorite color is not black, but a very dark shade of blue, similar to Melancholin's skin color. Gallery Alt Sugerina.png|Alternate Sugerina Alt Rare Sugerina.png| Alternate Rare Sugerina Category:Monsters Category:My Singing Monsters: Monster Station Category:Unknown Monsters Category:Jelly Category:Vocals Category:Monsters with Broken Counterparts Category:Double Elements Category:Candy Category:Instrumentalists Category:Monsters with Alternate Forms